The present invention relates to a pivot joint for use in a computer, and more particularly to such a pivot joint which can be positively positioned at any of a series of angles.
FIGS. 1A and 1B show a prior art pivot joint for use in for example a notebook computer. This structure of pivot joint comprises a first mounting plate 1 fixedly fastened to the mainframe of the notebook, a second mounting plate 2 fixedly fastened to the cover of the notebook, an axle sleeve 5 coupled between the first mounting plate 1 and the second mounting plate 2, two metal washers 4 attached to the first mounting plate 1 at two opposite sides, a rivet 6 mounted in respective holes 7 at the second mounting plate 2, the axle sleeve 5, the metal washers 4 and the first mounting plate 1, and a locating ring 3 fastened to the end of the rivet 6. The plain end of the rivet 6 is hammered down to form a head after installation of the locating ring 3. This structure of pivot joint is still not satisfactory in function because of the following drawbacks. One drawback of this structure of pivot joint is that the metal washers 4 wear gradually with the use of the pivot joint. When the metal washers 4 start to wear, the connection between the first mounting plate 1 and the second mounting plate 2 become unstable. Another drawback of this structure of pivot joint is its complicated structure. Because this structure of pivot joint consists of a number of parts, its manufacturing cost is relatively high. Furthermore, because the metal washers 4 are rigid and not flexible, they do not provide sufficient resisting force to positively support the second mounting plate 2 on the first mounting plate 1 at a particular angle.